Carbon particles, such as carbon nanotube molecules and carbon fibrils, have an away of properties, including electrical, mechanical, and heat conducting properties, that are highly desirable. However, the particles are relatively short, e.g., the longest ones are on the order of a few microns. Unfortunately, such lengths are generally unsuitable for applications in which the properties of the carbon particles can prove beneficial.